


Summon The Brave, Grab The Ghost

by DeltaSmutSPD (Psyga315)



Series: Lewding The Heroes [4]
Category: Fire Emblem Heroes
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Ghost Yune, Mentioned Byleth (Fire Emblem), POV First Person, Suggestive Themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-09-23 12:45:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20340328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Psyga315/pseuds/DeltaSmutSPD
Summary: After summoning the Brave Micaiah, Kiran notices a cute ghost girl behind her and suddenly his priorities changed.





	Summon The Brave, Grab The Ghost

And so, I summoned Micaiah to my realm. The Brave version, this time.

"I am Micaiah. I hope to lead Daein as best I can." I held up my hand

"Woah woah woah... Who this cutie?" I pointed to the ghost girl behind her.

"Huh?" She looked behind herself. She took a moment and frowned. "Yune may be gone, but I have a feeling she still watches over us."

"Yune, huh?" I grabbed the ghost girl by the hand and dragged her to my room for a personal one-on-one session. The kind that Byleth had personally done for her students.


End file.
